Demi Lovato
|GebOrt = Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA |twitter = ddlovato |imdb = 1416215}} Demetria "Demi" Devonne Lovato '(*20. August 1992 in Albuquerque, New Mexico) ist eine amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin, die man als Mitchie Torres aus "Camp Rock" und Sonny in "Sonny Munroe" kennt. In Glee stellt sie Dani dar. Leben Demi ist die Tochter von Dianna De La Garza und Patrick Lovato (starb im Juni 2013) und ist in Dallas, Texas aufgewachsen. Sie hat eine Schwester, Dallas Lovato, eine Halbschwester müttlersichseits, Madison De La Garza und eine Halbschwester väterlichseits, Amber Lovato. Sie wurde zuhause unterrichtet. 2010 zog sie von Toluca Lake nach Sherman Oaks, wo sie seitdem zusammen mit ihrer Familie lebt. Am 30. Oktober 2010 verließ Lovato die Jonas Brothers Live in Concert World Tour 2010, auf der sie sich zu der Zeit befand, um sich in eine Rehabilitationsklinik einweisen zu lassen. Als Grund nannte sie körperliche und emotionale Probleme, an der sie schon eine Weile leide. Sie freue sich jedoch darauf, in der Zukunft wieder zu arbeiten. Infolge dieser Nachrichten berichteten mehrere Nachrichtenmagazine und Blogs übereinstimmend, dass der Entschluss zur Behandlung unmittelbar nach einem Vorfall auf einem Flug von Bogotá, Kolumbien, zur nächsten Tourstation fiel, bei dem Lovato ihre Background-Tänzerin Alex Welch ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Ende Dezember 2010 erreichten Lovatos Anwälte eine finanzielle Einigung mit Welch, die anschließend bekanntgab, das Geld einer Wohltätigkeitsorganisation zu spenden. Am 28. Januar 2011 wurde berichtet, dass Lovato ihre stationäre Behandlung beendet habe und nach Los Angeles zurückgekehrt sei, um sich dort weiterhin ihrer Gesundheit zu widmen. Im März wurde auf der Website Cambio ein Video hochgeladen, in dem sie sich bei ihren Fans für ihre Unterstützung in der dunkelsten Zeit ihres Lebens bedankte. Zudem kündete sie an, demnächst wieder zu arbeiten. Mitte April gab Lovato in den Sendungen "Good Morning America" und "20/20" von Robin Roberts ihr erstes Interview seit ihrer Rückkehr. Beide Teile waren zuvor aufgezeichnet worden. Während des Interviews bestätigte sie die Gerüchte, wonach sie sich in der Timberline-Knolls-Klinik in der Nähe von Chicago, Illinois, aufgehalten habe, um sich wegen Bulimie sowie selbstverletzendem Verhalten behandeln zu lassen. Auch die Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihr und der Tänzerin Alex Welch bestätigte sie, wobei sie sagte, die volle Verantwortung für das Geschehene zu übernehmen. In späteren Interviews erklärte sie außerdem, dass sie mithilfe von Alkohol und Drogen versuchte, sich selbst zu behandeln, um ihren Schmerz zu lindern. Zudem gab sie an, vor der Auseinandersetzung mit der Tänzerin praktisch einen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt zu haben, und dass während ihres Aufenthalts in der Klinik eine bipolare Störung bei ihr diagnostiziert worden war. Neben mehreren kürzeren Beziehungen, unter anderem mit Cody Linley (Frühjahr 2008) und Joe Jonas (März bis Mai 2010), befindet sie sich seit Sommer 2010 in einer On-Off-Beziehung mit dem Schauspieler Wilmer Valderrama. Am 03. Juni 2016 gab sie über Instagram die Trennung bekannt. Karriere Mit sieben Jahren hatte Demi ihre erste Rolle in "Barney & Friends". Sie spielt Keyboard seit sie sieben ist und im Alter von zehn Jahren lernte sie auch Gitarrespielen. Weitere kleine Rollen folgten und 2007 bekam sie mit Erfolg eine der Hauptrollen in "Camp Rock". 2008 wurde ihr erstes Soloalbum ''Don't Forget veröffentlicht. Wenige Wochen nach Veröffentlichung schaffte das Album es auf Platz zwei der "Billboard 200". Ihre Single Get Back schaffte es auf Platz 43 der US "Billboard Hot 100". 2009 erschien bereits ihr zweites Album "Here We Go Again" und schaffte es auf Platz eins der "Billboard 200". Ihre letzten Auftritte als Schauspielerin hatte sie 2011 im zweiten Teil von "Camp Rock" und ihrer Serie "Sonny Munroe", die sie aber verließ.Wenig später wurde ihre Single Skyscraper, aus ihrem dritten Album "Unbroken" mit Platin ausgezeichnet und auch ihre Single Give Your Heart A Break wurde gleich zweimal mit Platin ausgezeichnet. 2012 bekam sie für Skyscraper einen MTV Video Music Award für die Kategorie "bestes Musikvideo mit einer Nachricht". 2012 arbeitete sie an ihrem vierten Album "Demi", welches 2013 veröffentlicht und ihr in der Debütwoche am meistverkauftestes wurde. Im Juni 2013 brachte sie ein e-Book mit dem Titel "Demi" heraus. Außerdem ist sie auf dem Soundtrack zum Film "Chroniken der Unterwelt - City of Bones" mit dem Song "Heart by Heart" vertreten. 2012 und 2013 war sie Jurorin bei der Castingshow "The X Factor". Am 22. August 2013 wurde offiziell bestätigt, dass sie in der 5. Staffel von Glee als Dani zu sehen sein wird. Ihr Vertrag beeinhaltete sechs Episoden, jedoch ist sie nur in fünf zu sehen. Filmografie Filme *2008: Camp Rock *2009: Prinzessinnenschutzprogramm *2010: Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Serien *2002: Barney & Friends (9 Folgen) *2006: Prison Break (1 Folge) *2007: As The Bell Rings (15 Folgen) *2007: Just Jordan (1 Folge) *2009-2011: Sonny Munroe (46 Folgen) *2010: Greys Anatomy (1 Folge) *2013-2014: Glee Fernsehspecials *2008: Studio DC – Beinah Live! (Studio DC - Almost Live!, zweite Show) *2008: Disney Channel Games 2008 (fünf Episoden) *2010: Road to Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *2012: Demi Lovato: Stay Strong *2012: MTV’s This Is How I Made It *2012: VH1 Divas 2012 Diskografie Studioalben *2008: Don't Forget *2009: Here We Go Again *2011: Unbroken *2013: Demi Livealben *2009: Demi Lovato: Live: Walmart Soundcheck *2010: Camp Rock 2 Live: Walmart Soundcheck Eps *2008: Moves Me *2009: Send It On US Digital EP (mit Selena Gomez, Jonas Brothers & Miley Cyrus) *2009: iTunes Live from London Soundtracks *2008: Camp Rock *2010: Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *2010: Sonny with a Chance Singles *2008: This Is Me (mit Joe Jonas) *2008: We Rock (mit Camp Rock Cast) *2008: Get Back *2008: On the Line (feat. Jonas Brothers) *2008: Don’t Forget *2009: La La Land *2009: Here We Go Again *2009: Send It On (mit Selena Gomez, Jonas Brothers & Miley Cyrus) *2009: Gift of a Friend (Tinkerbell 2 – Die Suche nach dem verlorenen Schatz OST) *2009: Bounce (mit Jonas Brothers feat Big Rob) *2009: One and the Same (Selena Gomez & Demi Lovato) *2009: Catch Me *2010: Remember December *2010: Wouldn’t Change a Thing (feat. Joe Jonas/Stanfour) *2010: We’ll Be a Dream (mit We the Kings) *2010: Make a Wave (mit Joe Jonas) *2010: Can’t Back Down (Camp Rock 2 OST) *2010: It’s On (mit Camp Rock-Cast) *2010: Me, Myself and Time (Sonny Munroe) *2011: Skyscraper *2011: Fix a Heart *2011: Unbroken *2011: Why Don’t You Love Me? (Hot Chelle Rae feat. Demi Lovato) *2012: Give Your Heart a Break *2013: Heart Attack *2013: Made in the USA *2013: Neon Lights *2013: Let It Go *2013: Heart By Heart *2014: Really Don't Care (feat. Cher Lloyd) *2014: Somebody to You (mit The Vamps) *2014: Up (mit Olly Murs) *2015: Cool for the Summer Für Glee Alben *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles EPs *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) Trivia *Sie ist 1,61 m groß. *Sie ist gläubige Christin und betet vor jedem Konzert. *Sie wurde in '''Wenn die Muse nicht küsst von Rachel und Dalton Rumba erwähnt. *Ihre Single Give Your Heart A Break wurde in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? von Rachel und Brody gesungen. *Sie ist eine gute Freundin von Lea, Chord Overstreet, wegen dem sie Glee angesehen hat, und Kevin McHale, den sie seit ihrem neunten Lebensjahr kennt. Des Weiteren ist sie mit Darren Criss befreundet. *Sie und Kevin moderierten 2012 die Teen Choice Awards, wo sie darüber sprachen, zusammen in derselben Fressmeile aufgewachsen zu sein. Außerdem gewannn sie die Preise für "Female Summer Music Star and Twit" und die Serie gewann einen Preis für "Comedy". *Sie ist der erste ehemalige Disneystar, der in der Serie erscheint. *Sie war von 2002 bis 2012 gut mit dem anderen ehemaligen Disneystar Selena Gomez befreundet und nach einem "ausfallen", regenerien sie seither ihre Freundschaft. *War Brautjungfer auf der Hochzeit ihres ehemaligen "Sonny Munroe" Co-Stars Tiffany Thornton und fing den Brautstrauß. *2013 kehrte sie zu Disney zurück, um ihre Version von Idina Menzels Song Let It Go für den Disney Animationsfilm "Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren" zu covern. *Sie stimmte ihren Zeitplan für zwei Fox TV-Serien ab: als Specialgaststar in "Glee" und als eine der Juroren für "The X Factor". Jedoch gab sie im Dezember 2013 bekannt, dass sie für die vierte Staffel von "The X Factor" nicht zurückkehren wird. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S5